Never Say Never
by sandybeliever
Summary: This story is dedicated to the guest reviewer who commented on my last story, "Never Again" with the word 'no.' Enjoy.


**Never Say Never**

Starsky pushed his way into the grimy apartment bedroom. He saw the dark red stains of blood covering the dingy white sheet on the bed. Jenkins followed him in, gulped quietly and moved to a far corner.

"Whataya got, Hank?" Starsky asked the older cop in the room. Starsky blinked, irritated at the precinct photographer's bright flashbulbs popping in his face.

"Cleaning lady reported it. She comes once every two weeks but this blood is fairly fresh. Looks like someone was killed here – at least by the volume of the blood. They can't have lived through that."

Starsky leaned down and studied the pattern of the blood. "Looks like they were dragged off the bed, see the markings?"

"Hey, I bet you're right, Starsky. Good eye."

Starsky stood up and rubbed his chin as he continued to take in the scene. He glanced over at his partner and Jenkins took the few steps to his side. "You okay, Jenkins?" Starsky kept his voice low as to not draw attention to the young detective.

"Yeah, no problem. Thanks."

Starsky pointed down at the mattress. "Do you see the drag marks?"

"I do now that you have pointed them out. I think I would have missed that."

"Well, you hadn't given it a good look yet. You may have." Starsky gave his young partner a reassuring pat on the back then continued to survey the room. Jenkins joined him, now irritated at himself that he had retreated to the corner when he first arrived.

"I think you've got shots of everything, Bill," Hank Norrell said to the police photographer.

Starsky stooped down at the head of the bed. "Hang on a second, Bill," he said without looking up. "Jenkins," Starsky said motioning to the detective. "See this?" Before waiting for an answer, Starsky moved around to the other side of the headboard and knelt down. He then moved to the foot of the bed and glanced under it. Jenkins followed suit. "Right there." Starsky pointed at a small knot of rope.

"Now I see, yes." Jenkins said.

"What is it?" Norrell asked, concern in his voice.

"Did you see these?" Starsky asked pulling on the short piece of rope.

Norrell knelt down near Starsky then quietly moved to each corner of the bed. "No, I missed it," he said, embarrassed.

"They look freshly cut too." Starsky said, ignoring the fellow officer's remorse. "My guess is whoever was killed had been tied down, murdered, cut free and dragged off. I'd get in a team to not only analyze the blood but also determine if there are traces of semen here." Starsky heard his partner mutter 'sick' under his breath.

Hank Norrell ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks, Starsky. I'll get on it right away." Starsky left without comment. As Jenkins passed by to follow Starsky, Hank put out a hand and stopped him. "You are going to learn a lot from that man. Pay attention."

Jenkins nodded. "Believe me. I am." By the time Jenkins reached Starsky's car, he was already on the radio.

"Get in, quick," Starsky shouted. "211 going down, just a few blocks from here."

Across town Hutch came down stairs caring Sarah who had just woken up from her nap. "Come on, beautiful. Let's get you some lunch." Hutch pulled a jar of baby food from the cabinet. He then moved to the small television that sat at the end of the counter and turned it on.

"At least I can watch the news," he said to the baby in his arms. "After that, all that's on are soap operas. How can people watch that drivel?" Hutch popped open the baby food and pulled a small dish from another cabinet and then a baby spoon from a drawer. As he moved to put Sarah in her high chair, the news program began.

_Good afternoon. We begin our broadcast with breaking news. The First Federal Bank on Broad Street was held up by two armed men just moments ago. Police are on the scene…_

The male anchorman was handed a sheet of paper by an off screen person.

_Hold on, we have an update. It appears shots have been fired. Apparently an officer has been shot. According to this report, it was a plain clothes police officer, possibly a detective who responded to the scene._

Hutch froze, Sarah poised in mid-air over the high chair.

_We'll have more on this developing story at 6 o'clock. In other news…_

Hutch set Sarah in the chair and went to snap the television off. He stared unseeingly for a few minutes until Sarah began to fuss. "Oh, Honey, I'm sorry." He sat down at the table and began to feed his daughter but his mind was elsewhere.

An hour later, Dobey came into the squad room. He didn't notice Hutch sitting at the far end of the room. He went into his office and slammed the door. Starsky came in next and headed for his desk on automatic pilot. He looked up as he reached for his chair.

"Hutch. What are you doing here?" Starsky asked, surprised to see his friend back in the squad room. He hadn't been there since that day almost two months ago when he packed a box of his belongings and said goodbye.

Hutch stood up as Jenkins came into the squad room and moved to sit down at his desk, the desk Hutch once had.

"Oh, hello, Sergeant, er, Mr. Hutchinson," Jenkins said, suddenly feeling very out of place. All three men were obviously out of sorts.

"Hey, I told you to call me Ken, remember?" Hutch said, forcing a smile. Hutch backed up and sat down in the chair he had earlier occupied to help make Jenkins feel less awkward.

Starsky sat down at his desk and gave a nod to Jenkins who did the same. "So, what brings you down here?"

"Well, I – uh – had the news on earlier and…"

Starsky's eyes widened. "Oh, you heard about the shooting. I saw the news van there and called Allison as soon as I could. Didn't she tell you? I'm sorry…"

"No, Starsk, don't apologize. I…I guess I left too soon. I just had a bad feeling. Well, you know."

Starsky smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I understand. I'd have done the same thing if the situation was reversed."

Hutch rubbed his hands on his knees and forced himself not to blush in embarrassment. "Hey, look, you're busy."

Dobey's door opened slightly. "Starsky, a moment please."

"Don't go anywhere yet, Hutch. Please. And it was Don Wilson that was shot but he's going to be okay. Tom is with him now."

"Oh? I'm glad…glad he'll be okay. Sure, I'll wait."

Starsky disappeared into Dobey's office and Hutch found himself alone in the squad room with Ken Jenkins. He cleared his throat nervously. "So…how's the first few months been?"

Jenkins shifted in his chair, acutely aware that it had been the chair of the man now addressing him. "Okay. Intense but okay."

Hutch nodded as he stared at the floor. "Intense is a good word. Some days are like that."

"Yeah," Jenkins answered quietly.

"But you have your good times too. Especially with Starsky beside you."

"Oh?" Jenkins asked and then suddenly wished he could take it back. He felt he had said something wrong.

"Yeah, right? When things get really difficult and this place is so tense you can feel it…Starsk comes up with something that has us all chuckling. You know…" Hutch looked up and saw the younger detective staring at the desk, his brow creased. Hutch began rubbing his hands on his knees again. Was Starsky being too hard on his new partner? Even if that were true, he was always cutting up with the other men and women in the precinct. Why was Jenkins acting like he didn't see that? Just then Tom White came through the double doors. Hutch jumped up, happy to have a reason to drop the subject with Jenkins.

"Hey, Hutch. Good to see you." White extended his hand and Hutch shook it.

"Tom, how's Don?"

"I just came from there. Took a bullet to the leg but no complications. He's being stitched up and moving to a regular room." White let out a breath. "I'm going by again after shift."

Hutch reached and put a hand on White's shoulder. "Glad to hear it. Give him my best, would you?"

"I will, thanks. Nice to see your face here again. You've been missed."

"That's good to hear," Hutch said with a sincere grin. He lowered his voice. "How's Jenkins getting by? Do you know?"

White shrugged. "I know he is learning a lot from Starsky but…you know."

"No. What do you mean?"

"Well, you live right next door to him. I don't know. Never mind."

Hutch rested a hip against Don Wilson's desk with his back to Jenkins. "Tom, I was just chatting with him," Hutch motioned back at Jenkins with his head. "He said it's been intense. When I joked about Starsky's sense of humor, he didn't seem to understand. What's going on?"

"Well," White sat down at his desk across from Hutch. "I guess you didn't realize…since you left, Starsky has been all business. Don't get me wrong, he's solving cases and making busts like I've never seen before but..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Hutch. I hope at home he is the old Starsky but here at work 'good old Starsky' just doesn't come around anymore."

Hutch stood up and wandered back toward Starsky's desk. He watched as Jenkins completed a report. The man looked up from the typewriter. "Uh, Ken. Could you not mention our conversation to Starsky? I don't want him to think I was talking behind his back."

"Oh sure, don't worry about it, Ken." Hutch smiled and turned to see Starsky come out of Dobey's office.

"Sorry about that. Thanks for waiting."

"Look, Starsk. I need to get home. I left Sarah with Allison and now the girls will be home from school any…" he looked at his watch. "Well, they are home by now."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I understand. Stop by again. Just don't let it be because of somethin' you heard on the news, okay?"

"Promise. Hey, Tom said Don is really going to be okay. Ken, it was nice seeing you again." Hutch waved over at Jenkins who smiled back. Hutch patted Tom White's back as he passed by.

"Don't be a stranger, Hutch," Tom said with a sad smile. Hutch nodded and headed out of the room and down the hall.

Hutch knew he needed to get home and relieve Allison from caring for all four of the children but he had one more stop to make. He pulled into an open spot across the street from The Pits and weaved through the afternoon traffic then walked into the bar. Huggy spotted him and waved as Hutch sat down at a small table.

"Well lookie here. If it isn't Mr. Private Citizen himself. Beer?"

Hutch put up a hand, "No, not today, Huggy. I need to get home. I just wanted to stop and say hi. Can you sit down for a minute?"

"Sure, you know it won't get busy in here for hours." Huggy pulled out a chair, turned it around and sat down with his legs straddling the backrest. He rested his forearms at the top of the chair back.

Hutch smiled watching his friend. After all these years, Huggy hadn't changed at all and he felt he would always be able to come to the bar owner, no matter what. "I stopped by Metro earlier."

"Oh, you heard about Don Wilson. He's going to be okay."

Hutch laughed. "Why do I even bother going to find these things out, Hug? I'll just give you a call."

"You know I have my ear on the street at all times, my man."

"That I do. And I appreciate it." Hutch fiddled with a salt shaker in the center of the table. "Uh, Huggy, tell me something."

"Anything. Ask away."

"Has Starsky been coming by…you know, like he and I used to do?"

"Yeah, sure. He comes by for lunch maybe once a week with the new guy, Jenkins. And of course, he's always coming around or calling when he needs information. Nothing different there."

"Well, that's good to hear. But, what about his…"

"Spirits?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was going to ask." Hutch said, looking up at his friend.

"I'd say he doesn't have any."

"No?"

"He's all business. I will say the two or three times he's stopped in after work for a beer he's a bit more himself but still not the same."

Hutch considered what Huggy had told him. "He's not getting along with Jenkins then."

"No, I don't think that's it, Hutch," Huggy said as he rested his chin on his forearms. "Jenkins has been with him once for a drink after work. They seem fine together."

"Oh? Tom White did say they have been working well together."

"That's what I've heard too. And Starsky taught the new guy some of your old interrogation tricks. I heard that right from some poor slob that was on the receiving end of it."

Hutch smiled slightly. "Well, that's good to hear."

"How is he at home?"

Hutch scratched his nose as he thought. "Okay, I guess."

"You guess?" Huggy said, straightening up, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah. It was a little weird at first, you know. Not working together anymore. We had to find a new normal. Come to think of it, though, I don't recall him laughing lately – you know, really laughing."

"I do miss that laugh, Hutch," Huggy said, nodding.

Hutch rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Look, I have to get going home. Allison is going to have my head for leaving her with everyone." He stood up and pushed the chair back in.

Huggy also stood and turned the chair back around. "Don't be a stranger, Mr. Mom." A corner of Huggy's mouth twitched up in a smile.

Hutch nodded, "I'll come by again. Soon. Thanks, Hug."

Hutch walked slowly outside and across the street. A horn blared as a cab sped past him. He got behind the wheel of his Firebird and sat there thinking, the keys dangling in his fingers. Starsky had seemed less happy these days. He hadn't really noticed it but almost two months had gone by. Hutch's stomach turned as he thought about the happy-go-lucky Starsky of the past. "Where did you go, Buddy?" he said aloud. Hutch sat a moment more then glanced at the clock on the dashboard. He quickly started the car and eased out into traffic.

~ S&H ~

"That was so good, Ken," Allison said as she helped Alice clear the dinner dishes.

"It was," Alice agreed. "Hutch has always been a good cook but he gets better all the time." Alice planted a kiss on the top of her husband's head as she passed by.

Hutch smiled. "Thanks, ladies. It comes from being Mr. Mom." Hutch used the term Huggy had called him and looked across the table at Starsky who had little Davey in his lap. He didn't get a reaction but he heard Alice and Allison giggle from the kitchen.

"Huggy called me that today," Hutch said to Starsky who looked up from playing with his son.

"You saw Huggy today?" Starsky asked.

"Hey, I was out alone. Couldn't miss an opportunity to say hi. I missed him. You and I should go for a drink some night."

"Sure, that would be nice." Starsky looked back at his son.

"Hey, Starsky, remember when you and I had all those cards made up for the deli service with Dobey's extension on them? He was so pissed!" Alice and Allison had returned to the dining room.

Alice picked up Sarah from her chair. "You did what?"

"He kept getting calls for sandwich orders," Hutch said, laughing.

"Yeah, that was funny," Starsky said but he barely smiled.

"Have you done anything like that since I left?"

Starsky just shook his head. Hutch blew out an exasperated breath and left the room.

"Where ya going, Handsome?" Alice asked.

"I'm taking a beer out onto the porch. Anyone want to join me?" They heard Hutch call from the kitchen and then heard the back door open and close.

Starsky stood up and looked past the women with a look of concern. "What's up with him?"

Alice shook her head, "I don't know, he's been kind of distant since I got home tonight."

Allison reached and took Davey from Starsky's arms. "Go have a beer with him, David."

Starsky went into the kitchen, took a beer from Hutch's fridge and headed out the back door. He found Hutch sitting in the dim light. He sat down beside him and stared out into the yard. The pool had been covered for the winter.

"Hey, it won't be long 'til you open the pool, huh?" Starsky asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Can't wait," Starsky said. He took a long draw off his beer. He fiddled with the cap for a moment. "You okay?"

Hutch looked over at Starsky beside him. "Are you?"

"Sure. What brought this on, the visit to Metro?"

It was Hutch's turn to shake his head wordlessly.

"Hutch, are you having second thoughts?"

Hutch put his beer down on the railing in front of him. "No, Starsk. I wasn't, but…"

"But what then?"

Hutch turned the subject another way. "How's it working out with Jenkins?"

"He's great – he'll be a fantastic detective. Smart, quick, loves to learn." Starsky paused. "Are ya jealous or something?"

Hutch stood up abruptly and began to pace. "No! You have a lot to offer him."

Starsky reached and grabbed onto his best friend's wrist, stopping him from pacing. He looked up at him. "Hutch, what are we talkin' about here?"

Hutch sat back down and took a sip of beer. "You."

"Me? What about me?"

"Starsk, are you happy?"

"Are you kidding? I have the most beautiful wife in the world and two fantastic kids. I live next door to the best friend a man could have and his wonderful family. Come on. Of course I'm happy." Starsky patted Hutch's forearm with his right hand as he took a swig of his beer with his left.

"Yeah, but what about work?"

"What about it? It's a job. Pays the bills."

Hutch shifted in his chair to face Starsky. "You see. You never felt that way before."

Starsky nodded. "I see what you mean. Hutch, look. Working with you was the best time of my life. But we are still best buds, right?" Hutch nodded. "Well, that's all that matters. I want you to be happy and you are. That's what's important. I guess I've been kind of a stick in the mud now that I think about it and I'm sorry. It has been adjustment and I'm handling it, okay?" Starsky stared intently into Hutch's eyes until Hutch nodded back. "We okay?"

"We're okay," Hutch replied quietly.

"You know, I'd almost forgotten about making up those deli cards with Dobey's extension." Starsky chuckled at the memory.

"Oh man, the plumber cards were even better," Hutch said, laughing. "The calls for stopped-up toilets were priceless."

Starsky wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he laughed. "I don't know how many calls he got but we were lucky enough to witness quite a few."

Hutch caught his breath and sputtered out, "That's because we were always in there getting chewed out for something."

"No kidding. Oh man, we had some good times. In work and out of work."

"That's true."

"Hey, remember when I accidently put your Fats Domino record in the oven thinking it was a pizza?" Starsky clutched his chest as he laughed.

Hutch got quiet. "Now that was not funny, Starsk."

"Bullshit it wasn't." Starsky leaned forward and slapped his hand on the deck rail.

The corner of Hutch's mouth quirked up slightly. "Well, you were a moron."

"You got that right," Starsky gasped out and Hutch started to laugh along with him.

Inside the house, Alice and Allison watched their husbands from behind the back door curtain. "That's nice to see," Alice said as she dropped the curtain back in place. Allison nodded and they tip toed away.

~ S&H ~

Starsky maneuvered his Camaro through the Bay City streets. Jenkins was jotting down notes in a small notebook then slipped it back into his jacket pocket.

"Writing down the informant's name?" Starsky asked.

"Among other things," Jenkins replied simply.

"I did the same thing for years."

Jenkins looked over at his partner. "Really?"

"Sure, had all sorts of stuff in that book."

"You no longer carry it though."

"Nah, after all this time, it's all filed right up here." Starsky tapped on his temple and smiled. The car grew quiet again and Jenkins turned to look out the passenger-side window. "A few years back I bought a journal." Jenkins turned back to face him. "I kept it in my pocket just like that. Ended up getting shot in a movie theater."

"Oh?"

"That book ended up working like a flak jacket. Probably saved my life."

"Seriously?"

"Yup," Starsky replied with a small smile.

"Some of the guys I graduated from the academy with wear flak jackets every day now."

Starsky shook his head. "Yeah, then what's next? Helmets? Full gear like we are soldiers on the front line?"

"That's what I tell my fiancé when she tells me to wear one."

"Fiancé? I didn't know you were engaged, Jenkins," Starsky said, glancing over at the man beside him.

"Yeah, happened a few weeks back."

Starsky drove on in silence for a while. "I'm sorry, Ken."

Jenkins looked sharply over at Starsky when he used his first name. "What for?"

"We're partners. We need to know each other so that we can be the best team and here I didn't even know you had gotten engaged. I've been an ass."

"No…" Jenkins began but Starsky cut him off.

"It's true."

"Starsky, I have learned more from you than I could have learned from anyone else. A few of my friends who were promoted at the same time and they can't believe the stories I tell them."

Starsky smirked slightly then got serious again. "Well, in order to have each other's back we need to know more about each other. Let's get lunch at The Pits. I'll tell you all about my family."

"I'd like that, Starsky." Jenkins smiled.

_All units in the vicinity of Western and Fifth, silent alarm at the jewelry store._

Starsky gestured toward the radio. "Tell them we are responding and hang on, Partner." Starsky flipped on the siren and lights and swung the Camaro around in the street as Jenkins answered the call on the radio with his left hand, hanging onto the door with his right as the car turned.

"Hey, my last car had a bench seat when I got it. Can't tell you how many times Hutch ended up practically in my lap. I had to switch out the bench for buckets." Starsky chuckled as he smoothly maneuvered through the traffic. Jenkins continued to hold on but smiled over at Starsky. This had been the first time the older detective had referred to him as 'partner.'

As Starsky approached the jewelry store in the run down section of town, he slowed down before he reached the store. "Be careful. I'll go around back." Jenkins nodded and jumped out of the car.

Starsky pulled into the back lot behind the store. He pulled his Luger from its holster and carefully approached the back door. He heard Jenkins yell 'Police, freeze' from inside. A shot rang out. Starsky pulled open the door and rolled into the dimly lit storage room. The door that led into the shop was open and he saw two men backing toward him.

"Stay right where you are, police!" Starsky called out.

The man closest to him turned and moved to aim his weapon at Starsky. Starsky pulled the trigger and the man fell to the floor. The other man had already turned, his own gun coming up from his side. Time seemed to slow down for Starsky. Beyond the armed man, he saw Jenkins rise up from behind a display case, his own gun aiming at the masked robber. Starsky's left hand was moving to his right. His finger tensed on the trigger of his weapon but suddenly time snapped back to normal and he heard and felt the bullet simultaneously as it hit him in the right shoulder, propelling him backwards. Through the pain, he heard Jenkins call out his name. Starsky rolled onto his side, desperately searching for the gun he had dropped when he fell. Jenkins' gun went off but missed its target, the bullet hitting the door that Starsky had entered. The robber took aim. Starsky kicked up and caught the man on the back of the leg, knocking him off balance, his gun shot harmlessly at the ceiling.

Angry, the man lifted his boot and crashed it down onto Starsky's left hand. Starsky cried out in pain and pulled his hand into his chest. He felt himself being grabbed by the back of the collar and dragged out of the building. He was thrown into a van.

"Danny? Where's Chuck?" a younger man's voice said from over Starsky's head. "Drive, just drive, now!"

The van door slammed shut. Starsky heard a bullet hit the side of the vehicle followed by a second. The van tipped and swerved as the driver attempted to avoid Jenkins hitting the tires. When the van made a sharp left, Starsky's body slid across the bare metal floor and his head struck the side.

~ S&H ~

"Do you think Chuck's dead?"

"How the hell do I know? I saw him get hit and go down but I don't know how bad it was."

"Oh my God, Danny."

"Shut up, Mickey. Just shut up. I have to think."

Starsky slowly came back to consciousness as his two captors argued. He opened his eyes and tried to look around but his vision was blurred. His head ached, his shoulder throbbed and his crushed hand sent shooting arrows of agony up his left arm. He groaned quietly.

"The cop is coming around. What are we going to do?"

"Mickey, I said shut the hell up."

"That guy's partner followed us here."

Starsky heard the sound of skin against skin as the thug struck the younger man.

"Now, get back there and pull the shades – all of them."

Starsky heard one pair of feet retreating as another heavier set came toward him. Hands groped around his belt and pulled his handcuffs free. Starsky writhed in agony as the man grabbed his left arm and pulled it over his head. He felt the cuff slapped on and tightened. The other cuff was secured to something wooden nearby. When the man moved away Starsky tried again to take in his surroundings but the movement make his head spin and his stomach churn. He began to gag which caused more agony. He shut his eyes, groaned and gulped in air trying not to vomit.

"You puke on the floor and you'll lay in it, pig."

Starsky could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Shades are down and I barred the back door."

"Good job, Mickey."

Opening his eyes again, Starsky wasn't sure how long he had been out. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. He heard a ringing sound. The sound of a phone.

"It's them, Danny. I know it is."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Well, aren't ya gonna answer it?"

"No, not yet. Let 'em sweat."

"Just answer it and ask for a car and safe passage out of here. We can dump the cop once we are on the road."

The ringing stopped.

"What, you think you are so smart all of a sudden, huh?"

Starsky opened his eyes to see the larger man shove the younger one up against the wall.

"No, Danny. You're the boss. I just wanna get outta here. Please, let's just go."

The man called Danny paced the room. Starsky realized they didn't know he was awake so he laid as still as he could and tried to commit their faces and appearance to memory. He thought of Jenkins and his little black notebook. He hoped he was okay. He thought he remembered these men saying Jenkins had followed them here so that must have meant he hadn't been shot at the shop. Starsky shut his eyes tightly and tried to un-jumble his concussed mind.

The phone began to ring again. This time Danny answered it and listed off their demands. "What do you mean? He's right here. Yeah, he's alive. No way, he ain't talking to no one!" Danny slammed the phone down.

Starsky jumped when the sound of Dobey's voice, amplified by a megaphone, came through the walls.

_Listen, you men in the house. We are prepared to meet your demands but we will not bargain with you until we know that Sergeant Starsky is alive._

"Danny, we have to show them the cop is okay. If they think we are playing with a dead hostage, it ain't gonna fly."

The phone began to ring again. Danny looked over at Starsky lying on the floor. He grabbed the phone receiver. "Yeah? Okay, here he is." Danny picked up the phone and walked toward where Starsky was lying on the dirty floor. He placed the phone down, keeping the receiver in his right hand but pressed it against his shoulder. He grabbed Starsky by the hair with his free hand and twisted his head back. "Tell them you are alive but that's it, you hear me?" the man hissed in Starsky's face. He then put the receiver to Starsky's mouth. "Now talk."

Starsky licked at his dry lips. "This is David Starsky." His captor smiled. "Don't give in to these men. They aren't …"

Danny slammed the phone down and grabbed Starsky by the collar with both hands. "What the hell are you doing, pig?" He shook Starsky violently then threw him up against the wall.

Starsky's vision grayed as the bullet wound reopened and began to bleed. His broken hand pulled on the handcuff above his head. When Danny kicked him in the gut, he doubled over then lapsed into unconsciousness again.

_Come out with your hands up._

Starsky fought his way out of the blackness. He heard the voice but it wasn't Dobey's. It was familiar but he couldn't get his mind to focus on anything beyond the agony. He felt the sticky pool of blood he was laying in. He was thirsty…there was the voice again.

_Danny, Mickey. Come on out. Don't make this a murder rap. The jewelry shop owner is recovering. Come out now and let us help Sergeant Starsky and this ends now._

"Hutch?" Starsky pushed his eyes open. The room was dark, the sun having gone down at some point while he was out cold. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling, casting eerie shadows on the walls. He shivered as the floor drew all the warmth from his body and this caused him even more pain.

"Let's take the deal, Danny, please." Mickey whispered.

_This is a first offense for Mickey,_ the voice called out over the megaphone. _We'll go easy on him._

Starsky saw Danny drop his head down in resignation.

_For your brother, Danny. Come out._

Starsky laid his head back down on the floor. Why was he hearing Hutch's voice out there? He closed his eyes. There was the sound of a door opening and a lot of scuffling and banging but Starsky was too tired and weak to care anymore.

"Hutch?" he mumbled. He felt hands on him and tensed. But they were gentle hands.

"Starsk. It's me. I've got you now."

Starsky opened his eyes to see Hutch drop a magnum into a holster strapped across his shoulder. He watched in confusion as Hutch pulled out a small key and unlocked the handcuff from his wrist.

"Hush?" Starsky slurred. "Zat you?"

"Yeah, Buddy. It's me. I've got you now." Hutch turned his head to yell over his shoulder, "I need those paramedics in here now!"

Starsky winced, "Oh yeah, zats you a'right."

"Sorry about that," Hutch said as he eased Starsky's head onto his lap. Starsky reveled in the warmth of his best friend's embrace.

There was a bustle of activity around him. Starsky tried to grab onto Hutch's arm when he felt strange hands on him but twisted in pain when his broken left hand protested.

"Let's lay him flat, sir." Starsky heard the strange voice say.

"No, he's been on this cold floor for over eight hours. I'm not letting him go until he's on a gurney."

The two paramedics looked at each other then began to assess Starsky as he lay in Hutch's lap. "The ambulance should be here any minute," the second medic said and carefully wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Starsky's left arm.

Jenkins came into the small room carrying a wool blanket and draped it across Starsky's legs.

"Thanks," Hutch whispered up at him then turned his attention back to his friend.

Jenkins stepped back and watched as Hutch cradled Starsky's head in his arms. Hutch watched with an eagle eye every move made by the attending paramedics all the while whispering comforting words to the injured man in his lap.

The ambulance arrived and the gurney rolled into the small room. Jenkins helped take the weight of Starsky for Hutch until he could get back onto his feet. Together with the attendants, the men laid Starsky on the gurney. Jenkins took the blanket he had brought as the attendants covered Starsky with their own blankets. He stepped back against the wall and watched Hutch leave the room, never taking his hand from Starsky. The paramedics picked up their equipment and followed the gurney out.

Jenkins stepped out into the front yard of the dilapidated house. Starsky was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Hutch climbed in after him.

Dobey approached Jenkins and put a meaty hand on the young man's shoulder. "Good job today, Jenkins. Great job."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Well, you are off duty as of now. I'm sure you will want to check on your partner before you head home. Get some rest, though."

"Yes, thank you again, Captain."

Jenkins looked around and realized he had arrived in Starsky's Camaro. He pulled the car keys from his pocket and stared at them. Slowly he opened the door and got behind the wheel. He put his hands on the steering wheel and rested his forehead on them. He shuddered as the day's events flashed through his mind.

He arrived at the hospital and walked into the emergency room entrance. He could see nurses and doctors running in and out of a room down the hall. He looked around but didn't see Hutch anywhere but did see a dark haired woman standing outside the busy room. She wiped her tears from her face with the back of her hand.

Jenkins approached her then cleared his throat. She turned to look at him. "Mrs. Starsky?"

"Yes?"

"I…I'm Ken Jenkins…"

"Oh, Ken." Allison reached out and took his hand. "Thank you for helping save my husband."

"Well, Hutchinson was the one…"

"Please, I've heard what happened. Captain Dobey told me. You're my hero, you know." Allison gave him a teary smile.

Jenkins blushed and looked down at the floor. After a moment he looked up and saw Hutch through the glass, standing nearby Starsky's bedside as the hospital personnel worked on the injured cop. "Any word yet?"

Allison nodded. "He's lost a lot of blood and is going up to surgery in a few minutes but they don't expect any complications."

"That's great…really. Good to hear."

"You look exhausted, Ken. Why don't you head home? I promise to let you know how he is doing in the morning."

Jenkins took Starsky's keys from his pocket. He fingered the cheap metal key chain that had The Pits logo on it. He then held them out to Allison. "Starsky's keys."

Allison reached out but then drew her hand back. "Oh wait, how will you get home?"

"Don't worry 'bout me. Take them. I'll get a ride."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's parked in the second row right outside the door here." Jenkins gestured with his head to the ER doors.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then," Allison said with a warm smile.

"Goodnight." With one last glance into the room where Starsky was being packaged to bring up to surgery, Jenkins turned and left the hospital. Outside, he looked out into the street and saw the taxi cabs moving down the main street in front of the hospital. He thought about hailing one but instead he zipped his jacket, turned up his collar against the chill and cut through the parking lot into the back streets.

~ S&H ~

Starsky's doctor stood at the foot of his bed with a medical chart in his hands. He studied the information while Hutch and Allison waited at Starsky's bedside. Alice and Huggy stood near the door.

The doctor shut the chart and looked up at Starsky. His left hand was in a cast, his right arm was in a sling. "Looks good, Dave. You're going to need to stay for a few days to recover from the blood loss and concussion but I don't think it will be too long as long as infection doesn't set in."

Allison let out her breath and smiled at Starsky. She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank God," she whispered.

Hutch patted Starsky on the leg and grinned.

"Once again, he beats the odds," Huggy said and moved aside as the doctor left the room. He and Alice moved closer to the bed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Starsky said with a lop-sided grin. "I've got Jenkins to thank for that. He followed the van, didn't he?"

"He sure did," Hutch replied. He called in the cavalry on the way.

"He was here early this morning, David. I told him how you were doing. He said to tell you he'll be back tomorrow when you are feeling stronger."

"Thanks, Laura," Starsky said. He sat quietly for a minute, his mind running through the events of the previous day. "But…"

"I've got to get going, my man," Huggy said. "The Pits is opening for lunch soon." Huggy quickly moved to the door.

"Me too, the babies are with Edith." Alice quickly came to Starsky's side and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Darlin'." She followed Huggy out the door.

"What I say?" Starsky asked, confused.

Allison and Hutch shared a look across the bed. "Look, David, I'm going to go call Edith and see how Davey is doing. I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

"Well…" Starsky began but Allison disappeared through the door. Starsky looked up at Hutch. "I'm a sick man here and everyone deserted me," Starsky's voice was whiney. "I suppose you have to run off too?"

Hutch pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. "Not me, Buddy. Mr. Mom is off duty." He leaned back and put his feet up onto Starsky's bed. "Need anything?"

"No." Starsky sat quietly for a while. Hutch watched him closely.

"Hutch, why were you there? I know I got a knock on the noggin but I heard you outside. And then…you came in."

Hutch put his feet back on the floor and rested his elbows on his knees. "Hey, you didn't think I was going to stay away. My best friend was kidnapped by dangerous men."

Starsky looked down at Hutch and his eyes narrowed. "But you had your gun; your magnum. I saw it." Starsky leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I saw it."

Hutch stood up and poured water from a small pitcher into a cup, dropped a straw in and offered it to Starsky who took a drink then looked back up him, waiting.

"Starsk, I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"That day two months ago. My last day when I went in to turn in my badge to Dobey…"

"What?"

Hutch reached into his back pocket and pulled out his badge. He opened the case and dropped it on Starsky's tray near the pitcher.

"What the hell?"

Hutch drew in a deep breath. "Look, I did resign. It was my last day that day but…"

"_What, Hutch?"_

"Well, Dobey refused to accept it. He pleaded with me to take more time to think about my decision and when I refused he put me on a six month, unpaid administrative leave." Hutch paused and looked over at Starsky whose face was awash with conflicting emotions. "I left with my badge in my pocket and my gun still in my holster."

Starsky began to speak, sputtered, regrouped and took in a breath. "But you didn't say anything? _Why_, Hutch?"

"Starsk, calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down. All this time I thought you weren't a cop anymore and you're telling me…" Starsky closed his eyes as the emotions aggravated his headache. He leaned forward but that made his shoulder ache. He let out a groan.

"Let me get a nurse," Hutch said, worriedly. He moved to the door.

"No!" Starsky yelled out. "Stay right here."

"Only if you take a breath and calm down," Hutch demanded.

Starsky leaned back and took in a few breaths until the pain subsided. He opened his eyes and looked over at Hutch.

"Starsky, don't look at me like that."

"You lied."

"No, I didn't lie. I walked into that room to end my career. I had every intention to live out those six months and let it all go. You never would have known."

"So what changed things?"

Hutch looked up and down Starsky's battered body. "How can you ask that, Starsky?" He took in a shuddering breath. "They would have killed you. Those two stupid, wannabe robbers would have taken that car we gave them and dumped your…body…"

Starsky's anger began to subside. "Hutch," he said softly. Hutch looked up at him, his eyes glistening. "You can't have it both ways. You're either in or you're out."

"I know," Hutch whispered. "But I could. I could get that badge and that gun out of my strong box and…"

"Save me?"

"Yes."

"Aw, Blondie, if I could hug you I would." Starsky said, his face lighting up in a grin.

Hutch carefully leaned over and hugged his best friend. He drew back. "I'm sorry I kept it from you."

Starsky nodded and then looked around the room as if everyone from earlier were still there. "Wait a minute, did everyone know except me?"

"No, no. Only Alice knew. But after yesterday, word got out so I had to explain it to them."

"Bunch of chickens…bolted out of here…"

"Can you blame them?" Hutch asked, smiling slightly.

Starsky contemplated the question then laughed quietly. "No, I guess not."

"Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, you big lug." Starsky said with a laugh. "Ow, that hurt."

An orderly came into the room and placed a lunch tray down on Starsky's bedside table, positioned it in front of him and left.

"Oh good, I'm starving." Starsky licked his lips then looked down at his casted hand and arm hanging in a sling. "But, but…"

"Come on, Starsk. I'll help you, Buddy."

"Hey, thanks, Pal."

The next day, Jenkins came by to visit. He and Starsky spent some time getting to know each other since they never made it to lunch at The Pits that day. While Starsky was laid up, Jenkins would be working with Tom White while his partner was recovering.

~ S&H ~

"Welcome back, Starsky." Don Wilson said as Starsky came through the double doors into the squad room.

"Hey, Don. Good to see you back." Starsky patted Don on the shoulder. "Hi, Tom."

"Hi, Starsky. Dobey said to go right in when you arrived. Welcome back."

"Thanks, men. Oo, and women. Hellooo, Millie."

"Hi, Starsky. It's good to see your ugly face back at Metro."

"Hey, be gentle. You know my heart is still broken from you rejecting me all those years ago."

"Pft, yeah, right." Millie said then patted Starsky on the cheek, turned and sauntered from the room.

Starsky said hello to a few other officers who came through to welcome him. He looked over at Jenkins' desk and wondered where his partner was. He knocked on Dobey's door and went inside.

"Welcome back, Starsky," Dobey said with a wide smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, Cap'n. Just another couple of aches when it's gonna rain, ya know? Luckily it never rains in Southern California and all that claptrap." Starsky gestured to the window above Dobey's head as the rain poured down.

Dobey laughed. "April showers bring May flowers."

"More claptrap, right?" Starsky sat down and put his feet up on Dobey's desk.

"Don't push it, Starsky." Dobey said gruffly but then smiled as Starsky put his feet back on the floor.

"So, I'm ready to get back to work. Where's my partner?"

"Yeah, well about that…" Dobey began.

"He's okay. He hasn't been hurt, has he?" Starsky said, leaning forward nervously.

"No, nothing like that. He worked with White until Wilson returned. Did some great work. He's a fine detective. He spoke highly of you, you know."

"So…where is he?"

"He resigned two weeks ago."

"What?"

"He's going to continue to be a detective. He and his fiancé went back home to Indiana. Said big city police work was too 'intense' for him."

"Oh man, I didn't even get to say goodbye. Starsky ran his hand through his hair."

"Oh, that reminds me, he gave me this to give to you." Dobey opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small box wrapped in brown paper. Starsky took the box and studied it and gave it a shake. "Your new partner is here."

Starsky looked up, surprised at first then rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "Okay, who's the next newbie I get to show all my tricks to?"

"Me."

Starsky looked up and saw Hutch standing in the doorway. He stood up. "Hutch?" Hutch nodded. Starsky looked down at Dobey who was smirking. "Hutch?" Starsky repeated.

Starsky stumbled back and sat down, stunned. "But what about everything you said when you quit. Or should I say 'quit.'" Starsky made air quotes and shot Dobey a dirty look.

"I meant everything I said, Starsk. But after what happened to you and Dobey insisting that I take six months to think about it…" Hutch's words trailed off as he stared down at his hands. He then looked back at Starsky. "At the hospital you said I can't have it both ways, remember?" Starsky nodded. "Well, can't I? When I'm here, I'm worried about home and when I'm home, I'm worried about here. I'd like to be your partner again…if you'll have me."

Starsky glared at Hutch for a moment then stood up and smiled. Hutch put out his hand to shake Starsky's. Starsky grabbed it and pulled Hutch into a hug. "Do you really have to ask, Blondie?"

Dobey leaned back in his chair and enjoyed watching the partners. "Okay, you two, get back out there. Good to have you back, Hutchinson."

"Thanks, Captain. It's good to be back."

Starsky headed back out into the squad room followed by Hutch. "Look everyone, Hutch is back." There was a chorus of 'We know.' "Oh sure, last to know." He turned toward Hutch and said, "_Again._"

Hutch snickered and sat down at his desk. He picked up the same box that he had left with three months earlier and started putting things in his drawer. Starsky watched him happily. As Hutch opened a drawer he reached in and pulled out a photo.

"Oh look, Starsk. It's a picture of you and Jenkins at Huggy's. He must have forgotten it."

Starsky reached and took the photo. "I remember this. Huggy had to 'capture the moment' the first time we went there. That was nice of him. I know he was pretty broken up about you leaving the force." Starsky flipped the photo over and then looked back at Hutch.

"What?" Hutch asked.

Starsky handed the photo back across the desk. "I don't think it was forgotten. Read the back."

Hutch took the picture and flipped it over and read it.

_Hutch, take care of our partner._

"What the…how did he know I would be the one sitting here?"

Starsky shook his head. "I'd say Bay City lost a damn good detective." Starsky watched Hutch nod as he stared at the photo. "Hey, Hutch, do you mind if I keep that?"

"Sure, Pal, here you go."

Starsky took it and leaned it up against the ceramic pig at the end of the desk. He picked up the small package and unwrapped it. He lifted the square of foam and took out a silver and leather Camaro emblem key chain. Smiling, Starsky slipped it into his pocket. He looked back over at Hutch who had gone back to straightening the desk the way he liked it.

"Hey, what about the kids? Alice works three days a week. Who…"

"Starsk, haven't you noticed all the women coming and going from the house? Geez, Alice was right; you are pretty clueless outside of work."

"Hey, shaddup. I've been laid up."

"Yeah, on your back deck and once your cast was off you were in my pool more than I was! Anyway, we were interviewing nannies. She starts Monday."

"Is it the blonde with the mile long legs?" Starsky said with a leer.

"So you _did_ notice!"

Starsky looked at him sheepishly. "Well, yeah, but I had no idea it was for a full-time nanny. I figured the four kids had worn Edith out and she needed a break." Starsky laughed.

"Yeah, well, that too. Your Susie has taught Jamie some tricky stuff. I can't take my eyes off of them for a minute."

Hutch put the box back on the floor and looked up to find Starsky resting face in his hands, his elbows resting on the desk and a goofy smile on his face. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I'm just glad to have you back."

"Well knock it off, you're creeping me out." Hutch looked away for a minute then glanced back at his partner. Starsky fluttered his lashes at him. "Cut it out, would ya, Starsk!"

White and Wilson chuckled at the other end of the room.

**The End**


End file.
